Aladdin
Aladdin is a 2014 stage musical based on the 1992 film of the same name. It made its world premiere at Seattle's 5th Avenue Theatre from July 7-July 31, 2011. After successful runs in Utah and St. Louis, the show will make its' Broadway debut in the spring of 2014 at the New Amsterdam Theatre after a tryout during the holiday season in Toronto.der Ferienzeit in Toronto. The show won a Tony Award for James Monroe Iglehart as the Genie as the Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical. Plot Act I The Genie appears and welcomes the audience to the middle-eastern city of Agrabah. He notes that Agrabah is a very diverse place, full of revered nobles, misfits, and even a few villains ("Arabian Nights"). Aladdin is a young homeless man who spends his days stealing food from the street vendors of Agrabah along with his three best friends, Kassim, Omar, and Babkak ("One Jump Ahead"). After being referred to as a "worthless street rat" Aladdin expresses his dreams of showing the world he's more than just a common urchin ("One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"). He notes his guilt in thievery, having vowed to never steal again after the death of his mother ("Proud of Your Boy"). Meanwhile, in the palace of Agrabah, Princess Jasmine is chastised by her father, the Sultan, for refusing yet another suitor. The Sultan demands that Jasmine choose a noble prince to marry or he will find one for her. Jasmine laments the situation to her handmaidens ("These Palace Walls"). This news also disturbs the Sultan's Grand Vizier, Jafar, who wishes to usurp the throne himself. He and his assistant, Iago, search for a way to enter the "Cave of Wonders", a mysterious cavern in the desert said to hold untold power. The voice of the cave reveals that only one who is worthy, a "diamond in the rough", may enter. When Jafar asks the identity of this "diamond in the rough", it is revealed to be Aladdin. Jafar and Iago set out to find him. While entertaining the locals ("Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim"), Aladdin bumps into Jasmine, who disguised herself as a commoner to get a sense of life outside the palace. Aladdin has no idea who she is, but is immediately smitten. After a brief scuffle with the authorities, he takes Jasmine to his hideout, where they both reveal their unhappiness in their own lives ("A Million Miles Away"). Jasmine is discovered by the authorities and taken back to the palace. Aladdin is ordered to be killed, but is saved by Jafar and Iago, who take Aladdin to the Cave of Wonders ("Diamond in the Rough"). Grateful for saving his life, Aladdin honors Jafar's request to enter the cave. Once inside, Aladdin is instructed to bring a golden oil lamp to Jafar and touch nothing else. Astonished by all the treasure buried within the cave, Aladdin attempts to take some gold coins along with the lamp. The cave angrily seals itself, trapping Aladdin inside. Engulfed in darkness, Aladdin rubs the lamp which to his surprise unleashes a magical Genie that offers to grant him three wishes. Aladdin initially shrugs this off in disbelief, prompting the Genie to display his powers with an impressive musical number ("Friend Like Me"). The Genie then reveals that he has limitations to his powers. He can't grant wishes that include: murder, romance, revival of the dead, or wishing for additional wishes. Amused and overjoyed at his good fortune, Aladdin tricks Genie into magically freeing themselves from the cave without actually using a wish; thereafter, Genie states that Aladdin will not receive any more magic help unless he explicitly states "I wish". While contemplating his wishes, Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to free Genie as his last wish. Aladdin decides to use his first wish to become a prince in order to be legally able to court Jasmine ("Act One Finale (Friend Like Me (Reprise)/Proud of Your Boy (Reprise I)"). Act II A vast parade storms through the streets of Agrabah led by Genie, Bakak, Omar, and Kassim. They all announce the arrival of "Prince Ali of Ababwa" ("Prince Ali"). Once at the palace, Ali expresses his desire to marry Jasmine to the Sultan. Jasmine overhears the conversation and perceives Ali to be just another shallow prince. Jafar, who is suspicious of Ali, tells him the location of Jasmine's bedroom, not mentioning that it is against Agrabah law for the Princess to have a suitor in her quarters unsupervised. Ali courts Jasmine with a ride on his magic carpet provided to him by Genie ("A Whole New World"). Once they return, Jasmine reveals she recognizes Ali to be Aladdin in disguise. Aladdin lies and says that he really is a prince, he just sometimes likes to dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace living, much like Jasmine did that day. Seeing he isn't shallow and self-absorbed like the others, Jasmine kisses Aladdin good night. After she leaves, Jafar has Ali arrested for entering the Princess' room unsupervised. Upon hearing the news, Babkak, Omar, and Kassim storm the palace to rescue their friend ("High Adventure"). They are captured and thrown into the dungeon as well, but with a little help from the Genie, Aladdin uses his second wish to free them ("Somebody's Got Your Back"). The Sultan greets Ali in the hall and gives him his blessing to marry Jasmine, meaning that Aladdin himself will inherit the throne as the new Sultan one day. Fearful of this great responsibility, he tells Genie he's going to save his third wish for a day he may need it rather than use it to free Genie like he promised. Distraught, Genie returns to his lamp and refuses to speak to Aladdin. Aladdin laments ("Proud of Your Boy (Reprise II)"). Meanwhile, Jafar and Iago manage to steal the lamp that Aladdin carelessly discarded. As the Sultan announces to the public that Jasmine is to wed Prince Ali ("Prince Ali (Sultan Reprise)"), Jafar appears and reveals Ali to be merely a common street rat named Aladdin ("Prince Ali (Jafar Reprise)"). Genie then enters with Jasmine in chains, claiming that Jafar is now his master and that his first wish was to make Jasmine his prisoner. Jafar uses his second wish to crown himself Sultan, which Genie reluctantly grants. Realizing what Genie has told him earlier about his powers being limited, Aladdin tricks Jafar into wishing for himself to become a Genie so that his power will be unmatched. Genie grants Jafar's final wish to become a genie himself, but Jafar is quickly sucked into a lamp of his own, bound to it for eternity. Aladdin uses his third and final wish to set Genie free and admits to Jasmine that while he loves her, he cannot pretend to be someone he's not. Seeing the nobility in Aladdin, the Sultan decrees that henceforth the Princess can marry whomever she pleases. Babkak, Omar, and Kassim are made royal advisors, while Iago is arrested. Aladdin and Jasmine are married, and Genie prepares for a long-awaited vacation. All ends well as Aladdin and Jasmine board the magic carpet and take flight ("Finale Ultimo (Arabian Nights (Reprise)/A Whole New World (Reprise)"). Background Even though a stage version of "Aladdin" was already playing at Disney's California Adventure park, a full-length version had been going in and out of development for quite some time. Disney Theatrical Productions finally confirmed that a full length stage musical of "Aladdin" will premiere in Seattle at The 5th Avenue Theatre in July 2011. The show features most of the songs by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman that were cut from the film as well as the songs in film by Menken and Tim Rice, along with new songs by Menken and librettist Chad Beguelin. Jonathan Freeman who was the voice for Jafar in the film was later announced that he would recreate his performance on stage. It is not known if he will reprise his role in the Broadway production of god. Touring In December 2012, the show ran in Meralco Theater, Pasig, Philippines where Tom Rodriguez played Aladdin, K-La Rivera played Jasmine, and Aiza Seguerra played Genie. Cast Differences between the film and the musical *Abu the monkey and Rajah the tiger are excluded from the show. *Iago is not a parrot, but a played by a real man as seen on stage. *Aladdin is given three partners named Babkak, Omar, and Kassim. He is also given a scene where he remembers his mother. *Genie makes fewer references to popular culture and instead is given a Cab Calloway-esque persona. Musical numbers Musical numbers Three songs that were cut from the 1992 film following the death of Howard Ashman were restored for the musical, as noted below. Four others were newly written for the musical, as noted. All music is by Alan Menken. Lyricists are listed for the individual songs. ; Act I * "Overture" * "Arabian Nights" (Ashman/Rice***) – Genie & Company * "One Jump Ahead" (Rice) – Aladdin & Ensemble * "One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" (Rice) – Aladdin * "Proud of Your Boy" (Ashman*†) – Aladdin * "These Palace Walls" (Beguelin**†) – Jasmine & Female Attendants * "Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim" (Ashman*) – Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim, Jasmine & Ensemble * "A Million Miles Away" (Beguelin**) – Aladdin & Jasmine * "Diamond in the Rough" (Beguelin**) – Jafar, Iago, & Aladdin * "Friend Like Me" (Ashman) – Genie, Aladdin and Ensemble * Act One Finale (Friend Like Me (Reprise)/Proud of Your Boy (Reprise I)) (Beguelin**) – Genie & Aladdin ; Act II * "Prince Ali" (Ashman) – Genie, Babkak, Omar, Kassim, & Ensemble * "A Whole New World" (Rice) – Aladdin & Jasmine * "High Adventure" (Ashman*†) – Babkak, Omar, Kassim, & Ensemble * "Somebody's Got Your Back" (Beguelin**) – Aladdin, Genie, Babkak, Omar, & Kassim * "Proud of Your Boy (Reprise II)" (Beguelin**) – Aladdin * "Prince Ali (Sultan Reprise)" (Beguelin**) – Sultan & Company * "Prince Ali (Jafar Reprise)" (Rice) – Jafar * Finale Ultimo ("Arabian Nights (Reprise)" (Ashman/Beguelin*) / "A Whole New World (Reprise)" (Rice)) – Company * Bows ("Friend Like Me (Reprise II)") (Ashman) – Company (*) This song was cut from the movie and restored for the musical. (**) This is a new song written for the musical. (***) This song uses the edit to Ashman's lyric which was intended to resolve a controversy with the original film. (†) This is a new song written for the musical. Gallery Aladdin Musical Banner.jpg Mirvish Tickets.jpg Tn-500 aladdin-hero img.jpg|Adam Jacobs as Aladdin and Courtney Reed as Jasmine Aladdin Broadway.png Genie Broadway Painting.png Aladdin Broadway's New Musical Comedy.png aladdin.jpg Aladdin_the_Musical_-_Beach_Towel.jpg Aladdin_the_Musical_-_Ornament.jpg Aladdin_the_Musical_-_Ornament_in_Box.jpeg Aladdin_the_Musical_Vest_Tee_for_Kids.jpg 1393390005528 1393390005528 r.jpg A Million Miles Away.jpg These Palace Walls.PNG Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders Broadway.jpg Arabian Nights Broadway.jpg Prince Ali Broadway.jpg Aladdin the Musical Magnet Set.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Palace Guard.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Omar.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Kasim.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Harem Girl.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Female Marketplace 2.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Female Marketplace 1.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Babkak.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Aladdin.jpg Aladdin Broadway Soundtrack.jpg bway.png|Aladdin poster Aladding Musical Logo.png Aladdin and Genie Musical.jpg Aladdin Ending Stage Bow.jpg Friend Like Me Musical.jpg Genie Dance Broadway.jpg Iago and Jafar Broadway.jpg Lamp Musical.jpg Genie Musical.jpg 00130669FC.jpg Aladdin-Mug.jpg 4441-AL-Magic-Lamp-Prop-Replica.png 4419-AL-Glass-Ball-2018-Ornament.png Making-of-Aladdin-Book-1.png Aladdin_merch_journal_withpen.jpg Aladdin_merch_pen.jpg Aladdin_merch_snowglobe-r.jpg Aladdin-journal.jpg Aladdin-necklace.jpg Aladdin-bracelet-2.jpg Aladdin-tote.jpg Purple-T.jpg Aladdin-blanket.jpg Aladdin-the-Broadway-Musical-Logo-Hoodie.png Aladdin-Playbill-Pride-2014_HR.jpg Aladdin_windowcard_14x22-1.jpg Aladdin the Musical - June 2015 Showbill with Rainbow Pride Logo.jpg Aladdin-Program-REVISED.jpg Aladdin the Broadway Musical - Princess Jasmine Plush Doll.jpg Aladdin the Broadway Musical - Princess Jasmine Doll.png Aladdin the Broadway Musical - Plush Genie Bear.png Aladdin the Broadway Musical - Logo T-Shirt for Adults.jpg Aladdin the Broadway Musical - Gem Studded Compact Mirror.jpg Aladdin the Broadway Musical - Aladdin Plush Doll.jpg Aladdin the Broadway Musical - Golden Glitter Globe Music Box.png Aladdin_Cap1__24814.1528990055.jpg Il 570xN.1380229383 n93h.jpg aladdin-on-broadway.jpg 89023.jpg Sq.jpg Aladdin Broadway Billboard.jpeg Videos Disney's ALADDIN - Broadway Teaser External Link *Official website Category:Musicals Category:Aladdin Category:Content